Cemetery Run
by Francey-pants98
Summary: Alfred calls his seven friends to play a new game: A race through a cemetery! None of them are happy about it at first, but as newly-found emotions not many of them knew they held come out to play for the first time, their feelings towards Alfred's game become a bit more positive. Crappy summary, GerIta, Ameripan, FrUK, RoChu, yaoi, swearing, lemon in future. Re-upload!
1. The Beginning of the Game

"Remind me why I agreed to this again? And to be stuck with _you _of all people," Arthur stated clearly for the other to hear.

"Oh come on, _amour_~ Who knows? This might be fun," Francis replied.

This all started with another one of Alfred's dumb games. He called seven of his friends to his house for whatever stupid reason he had in mind.

* * *

~_Flashback_~

"I wanna thank all you dudes for getting over to my place, like, ASAP. Now the whole reason you losers have been invited to my, the hero's, pad, is 'cos you all are going to play a game!" The whole group groaned at this idea. Alfred's games usually involved one or more people getting naked or worse. None of the men present wanted to think about that after the _last _time Alfred invited them over for some strip poker.

"Ve~ Sounds like fun! What kind of game is it, Alfred?" asked Feliciano.

"I'm glad you asked! This is a test of courage with a twist. _I _will be putting everyone into groups of two. These groups will be chosen randomly, so don't get your hopes up. Now, onto the good part! There is a _huge _cemetery in my hometown of Washington D.C. There are four entrances. Each group will start at one entrance. The goal is to get to the center of the cemetery by sunrise. The winning group will get a special prize at the end, so look forward to that." Before Alfred could finish explaining, Yao raised his hand.

"Alfred, you said it was a test of courage with a _twist, _aru. What is that twist you were talking about, aru?"

"Oh yeah! The twist is that you either have to hold hands with your partner the entire time you are in the cemetery or one will carry the other all the way to the center. Your pick on what you two do. If you do not apply to these rules, you _will _be disqualified. Meet at the cemetery by sunfall. See ya there!" Everyone at the meeting was dumbfounded. They were all caught up in one of Alfred's tricks, yet again.

* * *

~_At the cemetery~_

"Okay guys, lemme take attendance. Feliciano!" Alfred said.

"Ve! Here, Alfred!" The small Italian was latching onto Ludwig, a muscular, blonde German.

"Okay, moving on with the list. Ludwig, Kiku!"

"_Ja_. I am here. And Feliciano, please quit gripping onto my arm." Feliciano didn't seem to hear him.

"_Hai_, Alfred-san. I am present," Kiku answered clearly.

"Cool! You guys are here too! Moving on, Eyebrows! Francis!"

"What the- you bloody wanker, I took care of you when you were in need and you thank me by _insulting _me? Honestly Alfred, I thought I taught you better," Arthur lectured.

"Calm down, Arthur, he was only playing with you. You two are brothers, after all. And _oui_, Alfred, I am here," reasoned Francis.

"LOL dude, Francis is right, I was only kidding. Last but not least, Yao! Ivan! You two dudes here?"

"Yes Alfred, I am unfortunately present, aru," answered Yao.

"_Da_, I am here. Let's make sure to all have fun, right?" Ivan cheerfully replied. That made everyone shift with unease because who knows what Ivan's idea of "fun" is.

"Uh...Okay! Next, let's get the groups together," Alfred instructed. "First group! Feliciano and Ludwig!"

"Ve! Yay, Ludwig, I get to be with you! Do want to carry me or hold hands? Because I really don't think I can carry you," asked a very pleased Italian. Ludwig was actually very happy about the situation, but didn't want to show any signs of it due to fear for his masculinity meter lowering.

"Hmm...I think it would be best if I carried you. Unless you would rather walk with me," replied Ludwig. He would much rather hold hands with Feliciano than carry him because though he may look scrawny, all that pasta he eats really adds up.

"Okay then! We'll hold hands! You'll protect me if anything scary pops out of some random place, right?"

"_Ja_, _ja_, I will."

"Okay guys, next pair! Me and Kiku will be group two." Alfred had a very pleased smile on his face. He and Kiku had become very close over the past few years, so Kiku had no problem with this. Kiku did, however, have a couple other problems. One, Kiku always had a secret crush on Alfred. And two, he hated to be touched without a logical reason. So either way, it was going to be uncomfortable. "So Kiku! Whaddya wanna do? Want me to carry you _bride style_?" Kiku's face got red at this statement, and apparently Alfred noticed. "Naw, man, I was just kidding. Wannna hold hands, or one carry the other?" Kiku had always dreamed of Alfred carrying him, but decided to play it safe.

"Um...I would rather put our hands together than you touch me somewhere unpleasant," Kiku said. Inside, Kiku was leaping with joy. Alfred agreed and called out the next group.

"Arthur and Francis! You guys are group three!"

"Excuse me? Are you sure you chose these groups randomly? Stupid Alfred, why are you such an incompetent fool?! The last place on Earth I would want to be is with-with this _frog-faced pervert_!" yelled Arthur loudly_. _He could have woken up every sleeping soul in that 's face turned from excited to hurt and upset very quickly at these words. They may have been enemies, but the two were always there for one another in times of need. Arthur had realized how badly he had hurt his companion's feelings and immediately felt guilty and ashamed. He was a gentleman, after all.

"Arthur-san. Please calm down," said Kiku. Kiku was always good at handling situations like this.

"If...If you really feel that much hatred towards me, Arthur, I will resign from the contest so that you don't have to see my face," Francis said. Arthur really didn't want Francis to quit the race just because of him. It wasn't fair.

"Francis... I'm sorry, I don't hate you that much, really. I guess Alfred calling me all those ridiculous names put me on the edge..." Arthur grumbled. Francis barely heard him... but he had heard him just enough. At this, Francis brightened up.

"Arthur... Alright." Francis then grabbed an embarrassed Arthur's hand. Arthur was a bit surprised at this action, but then remembered that it was part of the rules.

"Wait... There are only two... other people...left...aru," claimed Yao. He looked at Ivan who was smiling brightly as always.

_Oh shit, aru! Am I really stuck with this psycho for the whole way, aru?!_ Thought Yao. He was scared of Ivan. Hell, everyone was.

"Yeah, I think we all know who the final group is. Right? Yao? Ivan?" teased Alfred.

"D-damn you, aru," grumbled Yao.

"Oh? What's wrong, Yao? Are you not happy with our group? If not, I can force you to become one with me… Ah, also, I will be carrying you because I would not want my little Yao to get hurt," Ivan sweetly said.

"No! No! I am very happy with our group, aru! I am very pleased to be working with you, Ivan, aru! And are you sure you want to carry me? I-I mean, I am a little heavy..." Yao said.

"_Nyet_, I will carry you." And with that, Ivan thrust Yao over his shoulder, much to the Chinese man's displeasure. "Okay, Alfred. I think we are all ready to go."

"Okay, dudes! Here's a map for you to look at before the race starts to tell you where your entrance is and where the center is. Remember, you can't let go of your partner's hand or drop them. If you do, you have to start all over and go back to the beginning. My righteous alien dude, Tony, will be flying around in his spaceship to make sure no cheating takes place. Okay dudes! In 3, 2, 1... GO!" Alfred yelled. Everyone held hands, or was being carried, while heading to the destination.

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to this again? And to be stuck with _you _of all people," Arthur stated clearly for the other to hear.

"Oh come on, _amour_~ Who knows? This might be fun," Francis replied.

And with that, the two men walked into the cemetery, hand in hand.

* * *

**A:N/ I am officially taking down my multi-chapter fics and revising them. I'm going to try to update often but if I don't, bear with me. I have stuff to do. Anyways, Please review!**


	2. Alfred and Kiku

As Alfred and Kiku entered the spooky site of the dead, Alfred thought this was the perfect time to tell Japan a creepy legend about the cemetery. The American loved to take advantage of the Japanese man's fear like this. It made him seem more like a 'Hero'.

"Hey, dude. Did you know there's an old story that goes along with this place? It's pretty cool. Wanna hear it~?" the obnoxious American asked Kiku. Kiku swiftly spun his head towards his partner and gave him a fearful expression. His black-tinted eyes were round and frightened as he looked upon Alfred's face.

"I-It's just f-fake, right? Merely folklore of American citizens?" he stammered. Kiku was trying so desperately to stop himself from shaking and the story hadn't even begun. Where was his peace? And it certainly did not help that the one he had loved for centuries was standing _right next to him_, holding his hand.

"Of course it is, man. There are obviously no such things as fairies or unicorns or flying… green… bunnies… Yeah, Arthur's just crazy. So you wanna hear it or what?!" Alfred asked impatiently. Kiku stared at the ground as he walked and hesitated. Did he really want to listen?

"O-Okay, Alfred-san… I will listen to your American culture tales. It will enlighten me further, there is no doubt," Kiku calmly stated. What could be so bad about it? Alfred ruffled Kiku's silky raven-colored hair in delight and started the legend.

"Seriously dude?! Awesome! So back in the olden days, like when hamburgers weren't even THOUGHT OF," he shuddered at the thought, "there was an old village where this cemetery stands today. It was pretty much an ordinary place. Houses, people, food, and farm animals. Everything was pretty average about it, except for this woman. She had pure white hair and had a cackling voice. She had sunflowers around her house and was said to be a witch because she was always muttering one syllable under her breath when she was angry: 'Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol-'" Kiku cut him off.

"Alfred-san, are you sure this isn't Ivan-kun's mother you're speaking of?" he asked skeptically. "It sure sounds like the experience you had when you and he were playing in his room and his mother caught you two having se-"

"NO, KIKU, DON'T SAY IT. That was the past, and this is now. And right now, I'm here with you," the American said with a squeeze of Kiku's hand. Kiku felt himself tense up and blush.

"Th-Thank you, Alfred-san… I am sorry for interrupting your story, please continue." Alfred went on.

"Anyway, one day she was out in the marketplace buying ingredients for whatever reason she needed them when she saw a young couple hand-in-hand talking about getting engaged. She remembered what it was like to be in love and young. It brought back horrid memories of her abused childhood. Her father never let her fall in love because he said it caused only trouble. She started to be filled with rage and began chanting 'Kol kol kol kol…' and a dagger appeared in her hand. She swiftly moved in front of the girl and stabbed it into her heart. The girl screamed loud enough for the next village over to hear clearly. It is said that this scream can be heard when two or more living hearts present in the cemetery are in love with each other and the two hearts are holding hands…" Alfred finished.

"S-So, Kiku! Ready to get moving to the center of the-" Alfred was cut off by a woman's loud scream that pierced the air. "AAAAH!" Kiku was a bit startled and joyous all at once at the sound of the scream.

"Alfred-san, that scream… So… That could be either…. Feliciano-san and Ludwig… Arthur-kun and Francis… or…" Kiku and Alfred nervously looked down at their entangled hands and blushed.

Alfred and Kiku continued their walk in an awkward silence until Kiku broke it.

"U-Uhm, Al-Alfred-san?" Kiku barely stammered out.

"Hmm? What's up, man?" Alfred asked.

"W-Well… It's just that… I've been wanting to tell you for quite a long time that-" Kiku was interrupted by a loud crash in the branches and bushes before them. Alfred screamed and jumped into the meek Japanese man's arms.

"A-Alfred-san! Please, stay calm!" Kiku said this but he himself could not hold the man in his arms. They tumbled to the ground with Alfred landing on top of Kiku.

"Wh-What was that?!" Alfred sounded like a little girl. He looked below him to see Kiku knocked out cold, most likely due to the fact they were so close to each other. He never did have the capacity for human contact. "Oh, man, Kiku, wake up! Crap..." Alfred pressed a hand to Kiku's chest to check for breaths but… there were none. "Kiku…?" No response. A sly grin crept on to the American's lips. He was remembering a way that Francis woke him up for high school when he absolutely did not want to wake up. Alfred crawled off of Kiku and hastily undid the button and zipper of his pants. He snaked his hand into the crotch of the Japanese man's underwear and gently moved his fingers back and forth in the form of tickling someone. Kiku shot up from his place on the ground breathing heavily.

"Wh-What are you _doing_?! Are you _trying _to violate me?!" Kiku yelled in surprise. By this time, Alfred was laughing his pants off and practically rolling back and forth on the ground clenching his stomach. All Kiku could do was stare at him dumbfounded. After Alfred finally calmed down, the two men began their journey hand-in-hand toward the center of the cemetery. Not long after, Kiku realized something.

"A-Alfred-san? You do realize that when you jumped into my arms like a frightened, little girl, our hands disconnected, correct?" Kiku said in a disappointed tone.

"What? Oh yeah, I guess you're right. We did let go, didn't we?" Alfred said rather calmly. Kiku waited for the man beside him to loosen his hold on his hand, but no avail.

"Uhm… Alfred-san, you can, uhm, let go of my hand now if you want…" Kiku said. Alfred turned on him and took both of Kiku's hands in his own. Alfred looked Kiku straight in the eyes and said, "Kiku… I don't want to let go of your hand. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt like someone _needed _me… and you did need me, but you were knocked out because of me….. Oopsies. Anyways, Kiku can I just… please, hold your hand for the rest of the way? And to make it up to you for knocking you out and tickling your manhood, I'll give you another of the prize for the winners of the contest," Alfred finished.

"Alfred-san… P-Please, you do not have to be so generous…" By this time, Kiku was blushing like mad and Alfred couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, why are you blushing? And I want to do it for you because…. I just do, okay? Now come on, we don't want to get left behind." From then to the center, Kiku walked closer to Alfred than he ever had before.


	3. Ivan and Yao

"Jeez… How much longer, aru? I feel a bit sick, leaning over your back like this. It feels like your shoulder blades are digging into my stomach and liver, aru," Yao complained. Ivan just cheerily walked along with his usual creepy smile.

"Oh Yao, please do not complain. Otherwise, I will have to adjust your position in my arms to make you even more uncomfortable. You do not want that, now do you?" Ivan asked creepily. But Ivan nonetheless changed their position so that the Russian was now carrying Yao in a bridal fashion. The feminine Chinese man stayed silent and proceeded to let the larger male change their position. Ivan and Yao had been walking for what seemed like forever in this very puzzling cemetery. It had been mostly silent all the way, except for the occasional owl or cricket. Other than those noises, the world seemed as though it had stopped for the worst. Now, Wang and Braginski were making it seem like they were the only two alive in this literally _dead _place.

"Hey Yao-Yao, guess what? I decided to do some research on this place before we came because I do not trust Mr. Alfred. Do you know what I found out?" Ivan asked in his thick Russian accent. Yao was somewhat afraid to ask, knowing all the outrageous things that happen in the country of America at night. Yao shuddered at the thought but asked anyway.

"What, aru?"

"I heard this really 'cool' folktale, as they would say in the United States. Is that right? 'Cool'? Anyway, a long story being short, a witch in an old town where this graveyard stands beneath my feet was jealous of two young lovers so she killed the woman. The Wikipedia article I read said that you can hear her scream if two beating hearts in the cemetery love each other and are holding hands," Ivan finished with a poker face. He then released an arm from holding his partner and wormed a leather-gloved palm into Yao's hand so that their hands looked almost like a mirror to each other, despite size and gloves. Yao was forming a very obvious blush across his face by then. A question popped into his mind as he stared at their connected hands.

The Chinese man was about to speak before a loud and very feminine scream echoed off of the tombstones like a pinball machine. Yao and Ivan both locked eyes with each other as soon as the sound reached their ears. Yao was searching Ivan's eyes, probing them with his own for a hidden emotion, but could not locate a single emotion.

"Ivan, why did you suddenly decide to hold my hand, aru?" a worried and nervous Yao asked as he embarrassedly averted his gaze to the cold earth. He most likely already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway to hear what Ivan replied with.

"That is simple answer, Yao-Yao. _Ya tebya lyublyu_," Ivan simply stated as if it was just another everyday sentence. Yao had no idea what this meant and asked for him to say it once more. "Hmm… Let me see if I remember any of my traditional Chinese lessons from my childhood… I believe '_Wo ai ni' _was the correct way to say it. My multi-language skills are a bit rusty…"

Yao's eyes opened to their fullest extent as the words escaped the silver-haired Russian's lips. Ivan had just uttered the words "I love you" in two different languages. The shocked Chinese man could only stare at the bright violet eyes in front of him as he searched, searched for some sort of emotion but they only held the ground's gaze. Yao's caramel eyes are deeply searching Ivan's, when he suddenly stopped walking. Yao was taken out of his trance and formed a confused expression.

"H-Huh? Why are we stopped, aru?" he said, looking around at his surroundings. He was frantically looking around when his eyes stopped on a bush nearby. A shadow swiftly moves past it, but that shadow was not human... "I-Ivan, that bush…" Yao sputtered, pointing at the plant.

"What?" Ivan asked, a bit confused. "I'm scarier than anything we'll see in these woods, but just to be safe…" He stealthily draws his pipe and readies it, all the while balancing the smaller man in his grasp. Aiming the rusty weapon at the shivering twigs and leaves, the Russian man called out to it. "Alfred, if that is you, I do not find this very much of the laughing matter!"

The bush shakes, but then the one next to it begins to splutter as well. Then the next, and about five others begin to shake. Then there was the sound of growling. Ivan and Yao stare at the bushes, as if they will give up their contents by merely staring them down.

"Show yourselves, or my pipe will mess up your faces, da?" Ivan said with fake cheeriness and a twinge of intimidation behind the words. The growling moved closer, and the bushes stopped their endless thrashing. Pairs of glowing eyes and snarling muzzles came into view as dark-shadowed hounds surrounded the men.

"Wh-what the hell, aru?!" Yao yelled.

"Get on my back, Yao-Yao. Now, please." The Chinese man complied and quickly scrambled onto Ivan's broad shoulder blades, clinging onto them for dear life.

Ivan immediately swung at the ghostly hound, but the pipe just went right through it. One snapped at his ankle, but made no contact. It caused Ivan to stumble backwards and almost fall. " was shaking for fear of their lives by now, and he was sure the cloth under his nails was ripped or torn. Yao buried his face in Ivan's large scarf and tightened his grip on Ivan's shoulders.

"Calm down, Yao! We'll be fine!" Ivan reassured him. Another set of canine jaws went for Ivan, but this time sharp teeth bit his knee. Ivan jumped back in surprise, but fell on his bottom. Yao slipped from the strong man's grasp and fell onto the cold earth with a soft thud. "…You damned dogs caused me to drop my precious Yao-Yao… and lose the game… YOU… WILL… PAY…" Ivan scarily threatened the hounds. A dark aura began emanating from the Russian's body. His face darkened with an eerie presence and strange mutterings began clacking from his mouth. The expressions on the muzzles of the hounds changed to one of terror, and the entire pack fled the scene within a heartbeat.

Once the duo regained their senses and recovered from the initial shock of being attacked, they both locked eyes, caramel irises meeting deep violet. Ivan was the first to speak.

"Yao? Why are you all the way over there...?" Ivan asked curiously before realizing they had failed the contest. He heaved a sigh before standing and walking towards Yao, who was still seated on the cold, hard earth. Ivan towered over him, extending a gloved hand to him. Yao weakly took his hand and lifted himself up. The two continued their walk towards the center after Yao confusedly asked, "Why did those dogs attack us?" Ivan merely shook his head and began walking.

It was a comfortable silence as they traveled; Yao was walking closely to Ivan, their arms brushing against each other, the only sounds surrounding the pair being the quiet chirp of crickets and the occasional bird.

Yao looked up to see the large Russian's childish-looking facial features glimmering in the moonlight. Ivan's silvery hair reflected the rays of the moon making it look like pure silver atop his head, his bright violet eyes sparkling like the unseen stars behind the clouds in the dark night sky, and his cheeks slightly flushed a light shade of red. Yao found the image to be beautiful, for lack of better words. A sudden urge crashed into the smaller Chinese man as he watched Ivan's while they walked on. He blushed and stopped walking, realizing his body actually wanted to go through with its desire.

"Yao? What is being the matter?" Ivan noticed after walking a couple more steps that his partner stopped walking for some unknown reason. The Russian turned around and walked a bit closer to the Chinese man, looking at him worriedly. Yao's head was slightly bowed, his eyes staring determinedly at the ground. "Yao-Yao?" Ivan asked again. Yao wasn't sure why he wanted it, but knew it was now or never. He pinched his eyes closed, stood on his tiptoes, and planted a quick yet firm kiss on the side of Ivan's cheek, blush spreading across his features as he did so.

Ivan took less than two seconds to register the action, a genuine smile replacing his worried expression as Yao pulled away.

Ivan and Yao continued their walk to the center, but they did so with a very embarassed Yao wrapped around a very pleased Russian's oversized coat sleeve.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, when I re-opened the document for this chapter, half the data was SOMEHOW ERASED. I am very pleased with how this turned out, considering the circumstances.**

**OH AND WHO WANTS SOME SMUT AT THE END OF THE STORY?! LEAVE YOUR OPINION ON WHO THE LUCKY COUPLE SHOULD BE IN YOUR REVIEW~**


	4. Arthur and Francis

"Stop it."

"Stop what, Arthur? I'm not doing anything," Francis' thick French accent innocently claimed with matching facials. He continued humming the tune in his throat, playing an innocent tune with his vibrating vocal cords. But for those who knew the Frenchman, he was far from innocent. Francis was an expert at seducing anyone due to his charming personality and handsome good looks, so he often got nightly "exercise"so to speak.

"Stop bloody humming, frog! It's giving me a headache, as if you don't already do that enough," Arthur said in an irritated tone. Francis had been humming "Greensleeves" for the past ten minutes, and it just so happened that this particular tune was Arthur's favorite song. Francis was doing it just to annoy him, he was sure of it! Why else would Francis have chosen that particular song instead of some French rubbish Francis calls music?

"But it is such a beautiful piece of music! Why not sing something like this to relax oneself in such an unsettling environment like this?" Francis retorted calmly. "And if I recall, it is your favorite, _non_?" Francis added playfully. Arthur merely groaned in annoyance. So he _had _been doing it on purpose. But Arthur had to wonder _why_; If Francis wanted to annoy him, he should have made some sly remark about Arthur's body or the last shag he had, not sing the Brit's favorite musical piece. What good would come out of singing a soothing tone to him? It left Arthur pondering this, his enormous eyebrows furrowing together in concentration on his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that Francis had stopped singing because he was so lost in his own thoughts.

"I suppose it is my favorite…" he said, finally snapping out of his thoughts, even though his eyebrows were still furrowed into a tight knot on his forehead, giving the illusion of a long caterpillar perched upon his forehead in the dim moonlight.

"You should probably stop frowning, Arthur. Your eyebrows might get stuck like that," Francis snickered. Arthur immediately tensed and punched his shoulder in anger with the hand that Francis wasn't currently occupying. Francis let out a small grunt in pain, but merely continued walking. They rounded a corner, gravestones lining the path on either side. The two continued in silence, the only sounds being the cries of grasshoppers and their own footsteps. To Arthur, the silence was quite calming, given the circumstances. Not even holding the manicured hand of Francis, his long-time enemy and friend, could faze him.

Arthur heard giggling and cautiously peered to his left to see two fairies playing with each other. The two bounced on mushrooms quietly giggling to each other. Arthur gave a gentle smile at the sight, reminding him of the times he played with Francis when they were younger.

Arthur and Francis were almost always playing with each other in the woods in their youth, laughing and smiling with each other like the friends they were. After hours of playing, the two would end up under the large oak towering in the center of the dense woods, Arthur asleep in Francis' lap more often than not. As the small boy napped, Francis would gently sing to him a soothing lullaby while stroking his messy hair. There was also a day when Arthur fell asleep under that same oak tree when he was around ten years of age. Francis was taking a casual walk and stumbled upon him. The French boy wasted no time in seeing if the other was awake, and when he was sure Arthur was out cold, he hesitantly kissed the younger's forehead. Arthur never knew that event had ever occurred, but the Brit still missed the fun days he shared with Francis.

In present-day, Arthur was sadly smiling at the memories. Somewhere along the lines, the two had changed from the closest of friends to bitter enemies, always at the other's throats. He pondered where things had gone wrong. While Arthur was busy thinking of the past, Francis' thought were somewhere else.

As they walked along, Francis was thinking about how he felt about Arthur, and vice versa. Recently, the Frenchman had been feeling a strange sensation build up in his abdomen whenever the grumpy Brit was near and he was oddly excited Alfred had chosen the two to be paired together as a team for this challenge. As for Arthur, Francis was quite certain the Brit hated everything about him, which made Francis feel strangely depressed. The Frenchman's lips were pursed and an unreadable expression had wormed its way onto Francis' face.

"Why do you look so serious, frog?" Arthur inquired sternly. Francis immediately pushed his thoughts into one of the cemetery's many graves and buried them for the time being as he dug out a cheerful expression.

"Just thinking, _mon ami. _Why, are you worried about me?" the Frenchman grinned slyly. Arthur just scowled.

"In your silly French dreams! I was only thinking that looking serious isn't really your thing. Looking like a cheesy-monkey suits you more," the smirking Brit replied with an air of pride at his comeback. "What were you thinking about? I'm only making conversation, mind you!" he added. Why had he tacked on the last statement? Did he _want _Francis to get the wrong idea? Or rather, very _right _idea, that Arthur had been worried about him and what he was thinking about. Was that the correct idea? Arthur couldn't be sure.

Francis merely chuckled and continued walking. He began to hum the song again just to get on Arthur's last nerve. Just as he had predicted, Arthur was turning a pretty shade of red and promptly smacked the French blonde's head with his free hand.

"Answer my damn question, frog!" Arthur pressed. Francis stopped humming and smirked.

"If you honestly want to know…" he began, a sly idea forming in his head. He motioned for Arthur to bring his ear closer. "I was imagining what it would be like to see you sprawled under me, screaming my name to the heavens, and begging for more," he whispered seductively. Arthur froze in his steps for a brief second, his emerald eyes widening and his cheeks deepening their shade. Francis straightened himself and continued walking, tugging Arthur steadily along with him by his sweaty palm. He felt proud of himself, being the one making Arthur blush as if he were a school-girl with an overwhelming crush on the popular boy at school.

Instead of replying with a violent action and scolding him in an ungentlemanly fashion, Arthur ceased to lag in his walk and continued walking, gripping his contesting partner's hand tighter in his own, an evident blush that spread across the bridge of his nose and to the tips of each ear illuminating bright pink in the moonlight.

Arthur continued walking with his green eyes focusing on each and every trivial pebbled that passed under his shoe. There was no way on precious Earth that Arthur Kirkland would wish for _Francis fucking Bonnefoy _to make him emit such vulgar noises! Absolutely no way in hell! But as he was reassuring himself, a sudden image passed through his mind that completely destroyed all self-assurance; He _was _indeed spread underneath Francis as the Frenchman licked and kissed the side of his neck, making him shudder in pleasure. Francis was whispering dirty French in his ear, all the while grinding and rutting against the front of his dress slacks, making Arthur groan and whimper weakly.

Arthur killed the image of him and Francis in his head and buried it directly next to where said Frenchman's previous thoughts were buried.

"Y-You're just joking, you bloody pervert," Arthur lamely said. Francis chuckled.

"Of course I am, _mon cher. _You know I can never pass up the opportunity to tease you, seeing as I adore the cute blush you get." Arthur was about to retort with fury until he heard a loud branch snap about five feet behind them. Both of them spun around, only to be faced with the gravestones sleeping soundly in the cemetery. Shortly following the snapped branch was an ominous aura of sheer sadness and revenge. Arthur wasted no time in pulling Francis into a small clearing to the side of their path, thick brambles guarding them from sight.

"Stay down. I sense something and the slightest noise could offset… whatever it is that's out there," Arthur hissed. Francis nodded in obedience knowing full well how much Arthur was involved in occult affairs. He and anyone else would be a fool to doubt the British man when it came to spell-casting and magic and the likes. One time, Francis had made fun of Arthur's magic, but in return found himself lacking hair for the next week. That taught Francis a valuable lesson as to not mess with Arthur's magic skills.

The two men peered through the bushes only to be faced with darkness. That is, until the apparition of a young woman clad in an all-white dress with countless rips and tears randomly placed along it appeared in the pathway. She appeared to be crying for something, or someone to end her sadness and pain, but no avail. The woman began to chant to the wind, appearing to be calling to her long-lost lover. "She's liable to go on a rampage if her depression hits its peak... Stay down until I know it's safe," Arthur whispered to his companion. Francis nodded in understanding.

The woman stopped suddenly, in direct view of the two men's eyes. Her lifeless eye sockets suddenly glowed a deep red and a blood-curdling screech rang out from her wide mouth. The two almost disconnected their hands in favor of holding their ears shut, but managed to only close one of them with their free hands. Nevertheless, the two continued to peer through the shrubs as she began to rampage among the graveyard, ripping headstones and whole trees from the earth and tossing them in any direction possible.

Arthur's eyes widened as a huge branch came hurtling towards them. Arthur wasted no time in swiftly pulling them out of the way, the branch barely missing the two of them. The ghostly woman disappeared after hurtling a few more shrubs and the likes.

"Bugger..." Arthur groaned in pain from him tackling Francis so abruptly. He opened his emerald eyes to reveal Francis sprawled beneath him, (his knees on either side of the Frenchman) gazing up at him with those perfect blue eyes that shimmered so magnificently in the bright moonlight. Arthur couldn't help but stare back, completely enraptured in the blue. Arthur hesitantly raised his unoccupied hand to brush a piece of hair out of Francis' face. Francis smiled lightly at that as he gave Arthur's hand a squeeze, their hands still miraculously clasped.

"I do believe the prince should receive a token of gratitude for rescuing the princess," Francis chuckled.

"Francis, what-?" but his statement was quickly cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. Arthur froze in his spot as warm lips spread tenderly over his own, and Arthur found himself relaxing his eyelids closed and eagerly kissing the other back with a fire he had never felt before for the Frenchman. Francis tangled their fingers together (without breaking their hands apart) so that their hands mirrored each other as their mouths overlapped each other in desperate hunger. As Francis ran his tongue gently over Arthur's lower lip to ask for an invitation to Arthur's mouth, the Brit wasted no time in opening his mouth to allow Francis to explore his wet cavern of teeth and taste buds.

The two were soon pressing closer to each other, trying to get more of what they already had. Francis raised himself to sit cross-legged, Arthur wrapping his legs around Francis' waist and settling in his lap in turn. Arthur's free hand was gripped tightly in the shape of a clenched fist in Francis' dress shirt and Francis' hand was tangling itself in choppy, blonde locks.

Francis titled his head to allow himself to deepen the kiss, his tongue licking every crevice that resided in Arthur's mouth. Their tongues danced and twisted around each other as if trying to knot together eternally. Arthur let out a groan as he wondered how this had all escalated so quickly; one moment he was staring down a ghost and the next he's in Francis' lap, tongue-tied, so to speak, in front of some random stranger's eternal resting place.

Arthur pulled his mouth away from the hungry Frenchman to breath, but as soon as he did, Francis pulled Arthur towards his chest and embraced him with one arm, his head resting in the crook of the Brit's steadily pulsing neck.

"Arthur..." Francis whispered into his neck, the hot air sending shivers down Arthur's spine, "I love you. _Je t'aime, mon petit lapin,_" Francis confessed.

Arthur merely gripped Francis' hand with shock and disbelief as a jumble of questions flew through his mind; Francis loved him? For how long? Was this merely a cruel joke fate played on him? Or was this for real? And for that matter, how did Arthur feel about Francis' confession? His mind was moving faster than the bullet train he had ridden with Kiku when he last visited. Arthur suddenly remembered Francis had called him twice a day to check on him whenever he first went to Japan for a business-vacation with Kiku.

"Francis… Look at me, you fool," Arthur gently pleaded with a hint of laughter. Francis gladly lifted his head from Arthur's neck and looked him in the green eyes he had come to adore so very much.

As Arthur looked for the right words to say, he never noticed how beautiful Francis' eyes were. They were the hue of a bright blue sapphire with a twinge of midnight blue around the pupils. When he laughed his annoying French laugh, the bright blue shone brilliantly as if his happiness could be conveyed through those irises. When the Frenchman was feeling sad or lonely, the hue would deepen to be darker. But right now they sparkled with a feeling he had never seen in Francis' eyes before. Was it love? Tenderness? Passion? It could be a mixture of all these as the moonlight irradiated those irises boring deep into his own forest-colored ones.

"Francis, I, uhm… Well, I…" Arthur began, until he felt another presence replace the one before the woman. This aura was more menacing than the other. "Another's come. It's not her. Stay quiet." Francis did as he was told but he couldn't help but place minor kisses all over Arthur's face and neck, causing him to blush. Suddenly the bushes were pulled back, and they came face-to-face with who they thought to be the devil.

It turned out only to be Ivan and Yao, claiming to be on their way to the center. The two had explained what happened to them and about the legend. Afterwards, the two of them went a separate way, wishing Arthur and Francis well on their quest for the win.

The Brit and Frenchman both noticed how the Chinese man was no longer being held, so that cancelled out their group for the big prize. The two walked onwards, still hand-in-hand, with Arthur thinking about Francis' sudden confession.

"Francis…?"

"Yes, my love?" Francis smiled.

"I…" he gulped. "I love you, too, frog." Francis happily leaned over to kiss his lover proudly on the lips.

Neither of them noticed the small hovercraft looming overhead with a large camera attached to the side, or a small, gray-colored alien inside, filming all of the events that had transpired between the two of them.

**A/N: I hope this is worth the wait, my lovelies! I try! And don't forget to vote on who the lucky couple gets the extra smut chapter at the end if you haven't already!**

**I am currently taking requests, so feel free to ask for a story (any rating, any pair) in a PM! Don't be shy 3**

**Until next chapter! OwO**


End file.
